Time for Miracles
by Shidoni8
Summary: Sometimes a best friend is the best medicine. Kirk/Spock eventually. A little Bones/Kirk. Rated M for later chaps. Here be Slash Man lovin' so don't like don't read. Chapters loosely based off Adam Lambert songs, NOT songfics. If you read, please review
1. Soaked

Looking back now, it all started with Spock's first Pon Farr. It isn't that Jim and Spock didn't have a thing for each other before that, but it was that whole… mess that convinced Jim he had to do something. And even then, Jim didn't have the guts to act on it right away. If things really were to go all to hell then where could he run, trapped on a starship, where could he escape? No it had to wait, didn't it? But that's not the story I'm here to tell.

It started out as most plans do. Best intentions and all that. I was feelin' pretty high and mighty in sickbay after getting back to the ship. I was a little impatient, I'll admit, so I gave Jim a mild stimulant almost as soon as I walked in the door. After that the only thing we could do was wait. I remember we talked about something… though it seems inconsequential in the face of the realization that Spock meant something to Jim. Something he didn't even quite realize himself. I knew all about the mate-or-die scenario by then and I had seen Jim's face on the Bridge when Spock declared that T'Pring was his wife. Such unbridled jealousy… and still ignorant of its own existence, it just about blew me outta the water. Well, anyway, we waited and talked. And waited. And when it became pretty clear to us that Spock wasn't coming to Sickbay anytime soon we had the computer do a scan for his vitals, which were in his quarters. Not thinking much of it, guess I figured he was meditating or something, I recommended that Jim get some rest. He slouched off to his quarters, looking like a puppy that'd been kicked and not much later I decided I would turn in as well.

With the thought of Jim and his… Spock thing on my mind I did one more scan, just to check up on the both of them. The first thing I noticed was that Jim wasn't sleeping, despite the fact that he had clearly been exhausted and under a lot of stress. I had half a mind to go to his quarters and tranquilize him. It was then that I noticed Spock's life signs were way off. By way off I don't mean he-was-back-in-that-pon-farr-fever way off. I mean he- dammit, he was practically dead. Grabbed my med-pack and I was off like a shot. Then it all gets kinda hazy... but I remember shouting, 'Spock, open up!' Something like that anyway. The Captain came running out of course and- and when I told him about Spock's vitals... my god his face was...

I didn't and still don't know how to describe it, but at the time I remember thinking _'If I ever see this look on his face again, it'll just kill me dead.'_ And that's the closest I can come to it 'cause it got me right in the heart. Didn't know, back then, that it wasn't the last time I'd see it, but then if I had known… I might have just given up. I mean what's the use? The only way you can keep your best friend out of harm's way is to tie 'em up in a controlled environment and filter everything they might encounter. It's the worst kind of feeling, knowing you can't protect them… that you're just about as useful sometimes as a block of ice on the surface of Rura Penthe.

But that was almost five years ago and so much has changed since then. Everything but the one thing that will never, ever change. I, Leonard H. McCoy, am James T. Kirk's best friend.

Forever.

__________

So tell me what you think, readers. I know you're out there because there's a stats page that tells me how many hits/views the chapter got per-day. Cease your lurking and review! It takes less than 30 seconds and I will always care what you have to say, promise.


	2. Sure Fire Winners

Chapter 1: "Sure Fire Winners"

It was a strange kind of atmosphere which hung over the Enterprise as she pulled into spacedock above Earth. Crewmembers, many of whom wouldn't be returning after the refit, were busy packing their personal belongings, sparse though they were. Some had been assigned to other ships, others given promotions and jobs in teaching or research. What might be a "See you later" could also be a farewell forever, and so the mood was forcibly light but tainted by uncertainty for most of the U.S.S. Enterprise crew in the spring of 2270.

As others were wishing their friends well and cheerily shrugging their packs on their shoulders Doctor McCoy was making his way to Transporter Room One and scanning the familiar halls with his crystal-sharp gaze.

_"Well,"_ he thought pensively, _"If I never see you again, here's to four dangerously exciting years, old girl."_

"Bones!" A shorter, younger man jogged to catch up to the doctor, who stopped to wait for his friend. "You ready to face the admiralty?" Captain Kirk asked with a knowing smile on his face, one that said he was less than serious. McCoy allowed a small smile of recognition to manifest before he grumbled his expected reply to their own little custom of a joke.

"Dammit Jim," he began as they continued down the corridor, "you know how I feel about these bureaucrats and their damned commendations! 'You haven't died yet, have a commendation.' As if that should be my main goal in life: simply keep from dying."

"Bones, Bones! Let up a little. Small price to pay for extended shore leave, a hero's welcome, and some quality, non-replicated food. Speaking of which, once we're planet-side, where do you want to have lunch? My treat." As Kirk spoke, a tall and austere figure came around a corner and joined them in their journey. "Why, hello Mr. Spock, you're certainly invited as well." There it was again, McCoy noted with some amusement. There was that smile you only saw Jim Kirk turn on for his First Officer. God, it was bright.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Captain. To what event am I being invited?" And for some reason this question only made Kirk smile wider.

But before anyone could form a reply they reached the transporter room and were greeted by other of the senior staff and command crew. Together Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu and Uhura beamed onto the Starbase and were met by Admiral Komack.

"I know we sent messages pertaining to promotions and reassignments beforehand, but I wanted to see these ones through in person," he said genially, approaching to shake the captain's hand as they stepped off the transporter pads.

"Sir?" Kirk asked confused, looking to the others but seeing only surprised faces.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away without a promotion, did you Jim?" Komack replied, smiling widely and producing some official-looking certificates, the first of which he handed to Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu. "Both of you promoted to Lieutenant Commander." He then came toward McCoy who tried desperately not to roll his eyes as he was pronounced Commander. Glancing toward Uhura and Sulu he saw they were still grinning at each other like it was Christmas and they were five years old. "Commander Scott, Komack continued, "you are assigned to a post I'm sure you'll very much enjoy. You're in charge of Enterprise's refit." McCoy thought he could almost see the joy in Scotty's eyes even before the words were said.

"Jim," the Admiral addressed the captain warmly. "We've got something special for you." Opening a small case he produced an epaulet shaped like an eight pointed star, "You've been promoted to Rear-Admiral, my friend. And, after your five-month shore leave, you're assigned to Chief of Starfleet Operations." Kirk beamed and shook the Admiral's hand once more.

"Thank you, Sir, for delivering the good news in person."

"My pleasure," Komack replied, smiling at the whole group, "The rest of you are guaranteed your places back on the refit Enterprise if you choose to return to her. If not, I'm sure there's something we can do for this fine crew." He gestured toward the door. "Now, come on, shore leave awaits." There was a light rumble of laughter and they dispersed from the transporter room. Kirk, Bones and Spock entered a much longer concourse which had a food court and waiting area for departing shuttles.

"The shuttle for Starfleet Headquarters leaves in just a few minutes, Rear Admiral." McCoy announced, pointing to the board that listed upcoming aircraft departures.

"Don't give me that attitude, Commander," Kirk replied playfully, amused at his friend's visible wince. "Two can play at that game." Spock chose to say nothing, instead following them silently across the concourse.

It was pretty clear to McCoy that Kirk was in high spirits, happy enough to expend a large amount of energy trying to get Spock to crack a smile while they boarded the shuttle and waited for takeoff. As soon as they cleared the hangar doors though, Kirk's demeanor took a turn for the worse. First he craned his head to look out the window, and then slumped into his seat, his features becoming more overcast by the second. McCoy, bemused at first, caught sight of Enterprise in the window and turned to his friend, shaking his arm lightly to get his attention.

"She'll be alright, Jim. And you need a break anyway. Try, for once in your life man, to just relax." McCoy chose to demonstrate his point by crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning back, arms folded over his chest.

"But she won't be mine again, Bones. I've recommended Will Decker for the Captaincy and… I know he'll do a great job, but… part of me never wants to leave that Bridge. Do you know what I mean?"

"It is not often that I agree with the Doctor," Spock said from Kirk's other side, "but this is one of those rare occasions in which he has demonstrated surprisingly logical judgment."

"Meaning?" Kirk asked, his gloom lifting slightly.

"You are in need of a vacation."

"Oh." There was a beat of silence, during which none of the three were able to look one another, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Well Spock, you can talk," McCoy harrumphed, breaking the silence, "but the day you take a vacation is the day they paint the Enterprise fuchsia and wallpaper the bridge with real-live tulips. What kind of dreadfully boring things are you going to be doing once we get down to the planet?"

"Because my assignment has not changed, I intend to assist with research at the Academy and the refit of—"

"No, no, no Mr. Spock. You must come to lunch with Bones and myself. It won't be a party without you," Kirk interjected, cheery once again. McCoy wondered if he would ever see the limit of this strange power Spock seemed to have over Jim.

"I fail to see why the presence of any specific individual would determine whether or not a party was, in fact, occurring." Several minutes of banter later and even the doctor couldn't help but crack a smile. Sooner than it seemed possible they were docking at the Starfleet Base in San Francisco, Spock having finally acquiesced to the lunch invitation. It was only a short walk to a café they chose, as it was just off campus, but on the way Jim practically gushed about the foliage and the sun and the gorgeous weather. Bones was just happy to have solid ground under his feet again, regardless of the weather or the trees, as he adamantly told the other two while they placed lunch orders.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before McCoy knew it the sun was threatening to set over the bay. At which point the three men parted company in excellent spirits (although Spock would never have admitted it aloud) making plans to meet again in a week, after Jim had seen his family. The newly-appointed commander wandered toward Starfleet HQ, fully intending to pull rank and find suitable lodgings with a fully stocked mini-bar. He needed some peace and quiet in which he could toast the good memories and try to numb the bad away.


End file.
